


7 Minutes in Heaven

by bratchet



Series: Muggle Madness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Underage Drinking, muggle game, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: With a sigh, Harry asked, “What game?”“7 Minutes in Heaven,” Hermione answered with pressed lips.Harry ran his fingers through his black curls, “That is literally the silliest game ever.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Muggle Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	7 Minutes in Heaven

“Harry, get over here!” Ron screamed across the room.

Harry’s head tilted back in exasperation. “What?!” he screamed back.

“We’re playing a game, now get your bloody arse here.”

Harry walked back with a bowl of chips, and looked at the group of students lounging about the couches, “Do I  _ have _ to play?” 

“Yes, actually,” he adamantly answered.

With a sigh, Harry asked, “What game?”

“7 Minutes in Heaven,” Hermione answered with pressed lips.

Harry ran his fingers through his black curls, “That is literally the silliest game  _ ever.” _

Hermione looked at him and then motioned him to join. His eyes scanned Neville Longbottom waiting for him, and then Dean Thomas canoodling with Ginny. He moved from person to person until he finally spotted Draco Malfoy talking to Pansy. 

Harry’s mind shifted from no to yes. Was he actually going to play just because he was there?

“Fine, fine. I’ll play,” he said with hands raised in defeat.

Harry joined his friends on the couch, and Seamus tossed Hermione a piece of parchment and some hat he found. Hermione ripped the paper into nine pieces, and wrote everyone’s name on each. She dropped all the names into the little black hat, and shook it until she was satisfied. 

Then her hand dipped into the mess of names, and pulled out one, “Draco." The blonde head shot up.

Hermione dropped her hand again, and swirled around anticipatingly, then pulled out the second name. She read it in her head, and with a straight face, “Um, Harry.”

The brunette dropped his shoulders, and glanced towards Hermione, and then at Draco.

“Alright, so you can just go in that small closet over there,” Hermione said, pointing to the left of the group.

Harry moved first, and opened the room to a very enclosed, dark room - it was maybe one or two metres wide, and that was including the mess of supplies that laid on the shelves. He held the door for Draco, who didn't look too off with the whole situation. They closed the door, and Hermione set the alarm for seven minutes.

The atmosphere stayed suffocating, and the air stayed silent. Harry jittered his leg nervously as he sat on the small box in the corner. Maybe a minute had passed? But he couldn’t be too sure.

“Hey Harry,” Draco called out from the opposite wall.

Harry didn’t expect any talking at all honestly, but was pleasantly surprised when there was, “Hi, Draco...”

“Great ‘sleepover’,” the blonde sarcastically remarked.

The brunette let out an amused exhale, “Truly. I can’t believe Hermione managed to convince you to come.”

“Can you believe she practically forced my hand by blackmailing me?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry tilted his head, “What is she blackmailing you for?”

The blonde smirked back, and leaned his back on the wall, “Well I can’t quite tell you that, can I?”

The silver met green, and Harry quickly shifted his eyes away, “Are you enjoying it, at least?”

“What? The party or this little box we’ve been trapped together in?” Draco questioned.

“The party, obviously. No one -,” Harry drawled, “- would enjoy this room.”

Draco narrowed his eyes, “I suppose the party’s not too dreadful.” He paused for a couple of seconds, “And this room isn’t too bad either.”

“Are you kidding me? There’s barely enough air to breathe in here. I shouldn’t have agreed to play,” Harry said with an irritated tone.

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Draco said silkily.

Harry looked up, “What do you mean?”

“I  _ mean _ you’re here; it’s enough for me,” Draco said with a small grin.

Harry’s eyebrows scrunched, and he immediately said, “What?”

“Potter, you haven’t gone deaf on me, have you?” The blonde asked, approaching the sitting boy.

Harry cleared his throat, and shook his head, eyes glued to Draco. Maybe he did hear correctly - Draco was glad Harry’s name was pulled? 

Draco bent down to be at eye level with Harry - his face only centimetres away from his own. Harry's cheeks heated, “I have an odd feeling you know something that I don’t…”

“And why’s that?” Draco asked with a suggestive expression.

“Well, you’re awfully close,” Harry pointed out in barely a whisper.

Draco looked into Harry’s eyes, “Am I?”

The hot breath hit Harry’s face, and he flinched just the tiniest bit. He nodded as he let out a shaky breath, "I -"

Draco's eyes creased in anticipation.

Harry suddenly stood up from the self-made seat, and reached for the doorknob. It was no surprise when it stayed locked. They probably had another minute left.

Draco pulled Harry's shoulders towards his body, so that the latter was now facing him. With his low baritone voice, he spoke, "We may never have this chance again."

Now Harry was extremely confused. A chance for what? He stayed quiet, hands clenched tight to his trousers. 

"Just say it," Draco ordered.

Fifty seconds left.

Harry stuttered, "I - I don't kno-"

"Tell me you like me, Harry."

Forty seconds left.

Harry nervously inhaled - how did he know?

"Hermione will open that door any second now," Draco patiently said, yet his eyes looked restless. 

Draco's hand rested on the door behind Harry, "Fuck Harry, are you really not going to say it?"

Thirty seconds left.

Draco was clearly annoyed by this point, but he looked more disappointed. 

When Draco finally backed off from Harry, the brunette felt a sense of urgency, "Wait I- I do. I like you."

Twenty seconds left. 

The blonde exhaled in relief. "About bloody time," Draco said, hand reaching out towards Harry.

Harry didn't move, and just let the other rub his thumb against his crimson cheek.

"You can relax now," Draco said. 

The gentle touch was surprisingly soothing, but Harry was obviously still nervous so he pushed the blonde's wrist away, "How do you expect me to relax? You practically forced a confession out of me."

Ten seconds left.

Draco chuckled, "Oh come on, I knew you liked me far before this sleepover was an idea. I just needed  _ you _ to be brave enough to tell me before I did anything about it."

Harry swallowed hard, "How long have you known?"

Draco's eyes shot up, like he was looking past Harry, past the door. Harry had also noticed the small footsteps approaching their door.

"I guess we'll just have to chat later to find out," Draco answered with a smug smirk.

Harry opened his mouth to speak again, but was silenced when he heard the lock unlatch, and the door swing open. 

Draco motioned for the smaller boy to leave the room first to which he complied. Then Draco left the room, and walked past Harry as if nothing happened. 

Harry watched the blonde go back to Blaise and Pansy with that stupid smile. When he saw Ron approach him, he shook off his stares, and shifted his attention.

“So, how’d it go, mate?” Ron asked with a mischievous smirk.

Harry’s eyes creased, “You’re an absolute prat, Ron. How could you do that to me?”

Ron looked over at Hermione, “Aaactually, it was her idea…”

Harry looked at his curly-haired friend, “‘mione!”

“I’m sorry, Harry, but I could not  _ stand _ another minute of you pining over Draco. It was incredibly tiresome especially since you would never do anything about it.”

The brunette frowned, “I would’ve been able to do it without you…”

“Sure, maybe four years from now,” Hermione drawled. 

He was about to refute that claim, but then shut his mouth. “Yeah, probably,” Harry admitted in defeat.

“It went well though?” she asked, looking behind Harry, and towards the blonde talking to Blaise.

Harry dropped his chin, and shyly nodded, “Yeah, I guess.”

“I mean anyone can tell that, you’re blushing like mad,” Ron teased.

“Ah, shove off, Ron,” Harry remarked, shoving the redhead by the arm. 

Harry looked back to Hermione, "He already knew that I liked him."

"Yeah, no kidding. This whole event -," she said waving her arm around her, "- was his idea."

"You're joking," Harry said in disbelief. 

"I'm really not."

"But he said you  _ blackmailed _ him to come."

Hermione shook her head, "Harry, what on earth do you think I could possibly have on him?"

Harry pressed his lips, "So was the game his idea too?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, and the names I pulled out weren't even your names. It was Seamus and Ron."

"Hermione," Harry said with a small groan.

"Look, it went well, and you'll have your chat later," she said with a smile.

Harry tilted his head, "How do you know that?"

Hermione pressed her lips together, "I may or may not have heard him through the door."

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I need a drink."

"Not too much! You wouldn't want to make a fool of yourself!" Ron teased.

Harry clumsily waved his hand towards the redhead, and walked towards the kitchen to pour himself a glass.

When Harry chugged it all in one gulp, he looked back at the blonde in shock.  _ So what? He planned this whole sleepover, rigged the game, then lied about being forced to attend? All so he could get me to tell him I like him. Bloody bastard. _

Yet Harry wasn't actually upset, but rather felt a sense of bliss knowing that the blonde did all this just to get his confession. Harry thought to himself all the things they could talk about later. 

Probably how long he's known that the brunette liked him. Why Harry kept it secret. When did Draco decide that today would be the day. Definitely about the potential blackmail. Harry grinned to himself - he couldn't wait.


End file.
